


Sail

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sail by Awolnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wanted to make a video for them and their little conflict over the Daredevil activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> https://vimeo.com/151200741
> 
> This is the link to watch in case the Youtube video is blocked for you, I'm sorry!


End file.
